Conventional UPS devices use 12 volt batteries as main power supply to cope with large power consumption required by ICs especially circuits of switching power supply and circuits of inverters. Due to this large power consumption, the sizes of transformers, ICs and other components of conventional UPS devices are large; and therefore, conventional UPS devices have notable drawbacks such as high cost, difficult maintenance and not being portable.